


Come What May

by denims24



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denims24/pseuds/denims24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Hiccup and Astrid are all grown up and completely mature. Things are great between them, but their relationship will be put to the test when a newcomer comes to Berk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me! This is my very first fanfic that I've written all by myself. c:

Hiccup paced back and forth in the workshop where Gobber was sharpening a sword nearby. He was in a daze as he muttered to himself. As soon as Gobber handed the sword back to its owner, he looked over at Hiccup and sighed. When Hiccup turned back around to pace to the other side of the workshop again, Gobber put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Hiccup stopped his muttering and looked up at Gobber. "What's up Gobber?" He tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, but Gobber saw right through it.

"Would you stop all of this?" He gestured to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup exclaimed. Some things never changed with Gobber.

"I'm telling you, everything will be fine today. Stop worrying so much."

"I can't! What if something goes wrong?" Hiccup started pacing again, running his hands through his hair.

"What could possibly go wrong Hiccup? It's obvious you two are meant to be together. Well, three if you count that Night Fury of yours." He chuckled at his own joke.

Hiccup stopped pacing and turned towards Gobber again. "You really think so?" He asked.

Gobber smiled at him. "Of course kid. I haven't seen two vikings who were more meant for each other since Valka and Stoick."

Hearing their names, Hiccup's parents stopped by the workshop. "What are we talking about?" Valka asked, looking to Hiccup for answers.

"Oh come on, Val. The whole village knows what's going on today, isn't that right Gobber?" Stoick laughed.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Gobber winked at Hiccup.

"Well, I hope not everyone knows..." Hiccup looked at the floor.

Valka put her hand on his shoulder and lowered her head to look at his face. "Come on Hiccup. This isn't like you. You're always so confident. I know you can do this."

Hiccup forced a smile. "Thanks Mom."

He looked around at the three of them. He took an extra long look at Stoick. He was so glad his dad was back. Everyone had thought he had died, but here he was. Toothless may have been strong, but his blast had only stopped Stoick's heart for a little while. As the boat was sailing off and catching fire, he woke up and jumped off the boat. However, once he had gotten back to the island, everyone was gone already. He had had to find his own way back alone. Stoick patted Hiccup's back, almost knocking him to the floor. "I remember when I went through the same thing with Val. I was so terrified. I don't think I had ever been so scared in my whole life. But if I can make it through, you can definitely handle it son."

Hiccup visibly relaxed. "Thanks Dad." He turned towards the window. "Toothless!" He called. Outside, Toothless lifted his head and perked his ears up from hearing his name. He had been napping in the late afternoon sun. Hiccup walked outside and rubbed Toothless' head. "Let's get this done Buddy." Together, he and Toothless walked to the arena. He heard shouting and screams coming from inside and chuckled slightly to himself. "Sounds like she's at it again in there, eh Bud?" He looked at Toothless and pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the arena. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened. Inside the arena Astrid was trying to dodge a Gronckle with a young girl riding on top of it. The girl could not have been older than 10 years old, and she was at that age where she wanted to do everything on her own without instructions from anyone else.

"Ingrid, control him NOW!" Astrid shouted. Ingrid tried to get the Gronckle to stop flying around, but instead she ended up losing her balance and fell flat on her butt. She hung her head as Astrid walked over to her. "Ingrid, why don't you ever listen?" She was talking much softer now that Ingrid wasn't riding the dragon. "Maybe we should start you off with an easier dragon for your first one?"

Ingrid looked up, surprise and fear in her face. "No Astrid! Please no! Anything but that!! My family would be so upset if my first dragon wasn't a Gronckle. Everyone in my family has Gronckles. I can't be the only one!" She exclaimed. "I already get picked on by my brothers because I'm the youngest anyway..." She muttered.

"Astrid's right Ingrid." Hiccup walked over and helped Ingrid up off the ground. Astrid smiled at him. "Gronckles are really tough to ride. You can even ask my buddy Fishlegs." He gave Ingrid his crooked smile. "Tell you what. Next time your brothers pick on you, send 'em to see me. I'll knock some sense into them." He fake punched his own hand and winked at her. Ingrid laughed.

"Alright Ingrid. You can go home and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Astrid asked with a smile. Ingrid ran off giggling to herself. Hiccup and Astrid watched her exit the arena, then handed the dragon over to Eret, who was in charge of keeping the dragons safe while no one was riding them. Even though no one had seen or heard from Drago for five years, Hiccup knew they could never be too careful.

As Hiccup and Astrid walked out into the town, Hiccup looked around proudly at all the improvements. All of their friends had great jobs that fit them perfectly. Fishlegs was a teacher at the academy, teaching his students about the different kinds of dragons. Snotlout was on patrol for anyone committing crimes either around town or coming into town. Not a lot of crime in Berk, but at least Snotlout felt important. Ruffnut and Tuffnut went with the fishing crew to get fish for the village. Astrid, of course, was a riding instructor for the kids (and some adults occasionally) who didn't yet know how to ride their dragons. At her insistence, Eret was an assistant instructor and keeper of dragons. Hiccup was the new chief and in his spare time also trained new dragons.

"Wanna grab some dinner and disappear?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup laughed. "I thought you'd never ask." Astrid and Hiccup grabbed some fish for the dragons and some sandwiches for themselves, and then they were off to be alone for the first time in days.

They finally found a small island with some trees and grass. Astrid and Hiccup sat on one of the bigger rocks while Toothless and Stormfly laid behind them on the grass. As the sun set, Hiccup looked at Astrid. He thought she was the most adorable thing on the planet, eating her sandwich like she would never have another. He chuckled slightly and she looked at him, embarrassed. "What? Do I have some bread on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking how cute you are." He took her free hand in his. "Astrid, there's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Astrid swallowed the last of her sandwich and looked at him. "Sure Hiccup. What's going on?"

Hiccup took her other hand and closed his eyes. He took a few breaths and thought about everything they had been through. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. He spoke as he looked into her eyes. "Astrid, I've been thinking about the future a lot, and..." He took another deep breath. He hadn't realized it would be this hard.

Suddenly Toothless jumped up and stood in front of them, facing out towards the ocean and the setting sun. Hiccup and Astrid looked at him. "Toothless? Buddy, what's going on?" He let go of Astrid's hands and walked over to Toothless. He sighed quietly. The mood was ruined. He looked out at the water for a minute, then back at Toothless. "I don't see anything Bud." He sighed and turned around to walk back to Astrid, who was standing by Stormfly, ready for anything. He caught his breath as he saw that they did in fact have company.

He ran to Astrid and she also turned around to see another person standing on the edge of the island. The person was alone. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked. Toothless stood by him and growled at the person.

The mysterious person took a step towards them, and Astrid pulled out her weapon from Stormfly's saddle. "Stay back!" The person stopped.

Slowly, the new person rose their hands to the helmet they were wearing. Hiccup and Astrid stayed on high alert. As the helmet came off, they saw long blonde hair spill down the person's back. The next thing they knew, there was a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at them.

"Who...are you?" Hiccup asked again. "Where did you come from?"

The girl stayed silent for a moment, then finally spoke. "I am Runa. I've come from a place far away from here. I'm sure you've never heard of it." As she spoke, she never took her eyes off of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Why are you here?" Astrid asked.

Runa glanced at Astrid before returning her gaze to Hiccup. She pointed one finger at him. "I had heard a tale that there was a man who rides a Night Fury. I had to see for myself."

Hiccup put a hand on Toothless. "I see. Well, the tale is true. I've been searching for another one, but I'm really starting to think he's the last one. This is Toothless." He smiled at Toothless, then showed his smile to Runa.

Runa crossed her arms as she smiled at Hiccup. "You truly believe he's the last of his kind?"

"Yes..." Hiccup said it as more of a question than a statement.

Runa laughed softly to herself. Slowly, she started stepping off the edge of the island.

Astrid took a step towards her. "Stop! What are you..."

But Runa had already fallen off the island before Astrid could finish.

Suddenly, a white blur flew up high in front of them. Hiccup and Astrid looked up to the sky, and Hiccup's eyes widened. As they landed, Runa hopped off of her dragon. As the dragon landed next to her, she patted her. There was a challenge in Runa's eyes as she looked at Hiccup. "This is Arla. My Night Fury."


	2. Only Two Left

Hiccup stared at Arla with his mouth stuck in a gasp. Runa smirked at him. "You truly thought yours was the last of his kind?"

Her words seemed to snap him out of his speech problem. "Is that a... Is she really..." He may have been able to speak, but he still couldn't form complete sentences.

Astrid put her hand on his arm. "Hiccup, another Night Fury..." She whispered.

"But...how?" He looked Runa in the eyes. "How did you come across such a magnificent creature?"

Runa bent down to touch Arla's ears, where there was the smallest bald spot behind her left ear. "I found her all alone and frightened. She's been with me for a long time, since I was a kid."

Hiccup took a couple of steps toward them, and Runa's head shot up and they made eye contact again. He reached his hand out. "May I touch her?" He asked softly. Runa nodded hesitantly. "Hey Arla. I'm Hiccup, and that over there is Toothless." He gestured back over his shoulder, where Toothless sat next to Astrid with a curious expression on his face. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her. Arla growled when he accidentally touched her bald spot behind her ear. He stood back up to face Runa. "What happened to her ear?"

Runa looked down at Arla. "I'm not completely sure. My guess is that when she was smaller someone tried to capture her. She's very defensive of that area to anyone but me."

Toothless slowly walked over to meet the new dragon and he was met with a glare. He stopped dead in his tracks and sat on the grass. Arla backed up until they were on the edge of the island once again. Runa smirked. "It seems these two aren't going to get along so great."

Hiccup brushed off her comment. "This is so great!" He exclaimed. He took both of her gloved hands in his and smiled wide. "We could teach each other everything we know about these two! They are the last of their kind, and if they can learn to get along, who knows what could happen?"

Runa flinched and pushed her hands out of his. She stood by Arla, ready for anything. "I know what you're thinking Hiccup, and it's not going to happen." She glared at him. She hopped on Arla's back and they took flight. "Maybe we'll see you around sometime." With that, they were off.

"No, wait!" Hiccup called out. He reached his hand as far as he could and ran to the edge of the cliff. He almost fell, but Astrid caught his other arm just in time.

"Hiccup, are you crazy?" She asked as they both fell to the ground.

He looked at her as if she were the crazy one. "Astrid, there's finally another Night Fury around. I can't let them just run off like that!" He quickly jumped on Toothless' back and rode after them, but it was too late. They were already gone. "Argh!" Hiccup fell back against Toothless' back and just let him glide over the ocean for a few minutes.

Astrid and Stormfly glided with them for a few moments in silence. "You wanna head back home? I still have a couple of lessons to teach today." Astrid finally asked.

Hiccup glanced at her for a moment, then sat back up. "Yeah, I think that sounds good." Without waiting for her, Hiccup and Toothless shot forward on their way back to Berk.

Astrid, thinking they were looking for a race, sped up as well. When they were at the same speed, she looked over at him. "Hey, I think you were in the middle of saying something when those two showed up, weren't you? What were you going to say?"

Hiccup looked over at her but didn't meet her eyes. "It was nothing. We'll talk about the future some other time." He had been so caught up in the new dragon and rider, he had completely forgotten he had planned on proposing to Astrid today. The mood had been ruined and there was no bringing it back when he was feeling like this.

There was still a little bit of light out when they got back, so Astrid decided she would go to the arena for her lessons and then head home. Hiccup went back to the workshop.

"Hey! There he is!" Gobber exclaimed. "There's a bunch of saddles that you need to see to. I can't figure out their complexibility. You know where to find 'em."

Valka stopped by the workshop on her way home from the dragon stables. "So...how did it go?" She asked as Hiccup got to work on the misshapen fabric.

"It didn't happen today Mom." He wouldn't look at her. He was still upset about Runa and Arla getting away, so his words were cold as ice.

Valka knew that tone, and she decided not to push it. "Alright darlin'. I'll see you at home son." With that, she headed back to the house.

It was dark by the time Hiccup had finished all of the saddle work in the workshop, but he wasn't tired. He was buzzing like lightning bugs. He definitely felt much better after working his annoyance and anger out on the saddles. However, he felt like his day was still incomplete. He knew what he had to do. He walked to Astrid's house and knocked on her door, hoping her father would be asleep by now. "Hiccup? What's going on?" Astrid whispered once she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go for a walk?" He asked, taking her hand.

Astrid sensed the seriousness in his voice. "Sure." She closed the door as quietly as possible behind her. "What's going on?"

"This way." He held her hand and walked to the very edge of the piers where all of the boats were kept. They got on his father's ship and went a little ways out to sea so that they could be alone. "Astrid, I need to talk to you." He said with his eyes closed.

"You said that already." She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Once they had gotten far enough out, Hiccup stepped away from the steering wheel to sit next to her. He took her hands once again and looked her in the eyes. "Astrid, I want to go after Runa."

"Oh." This had not been what she was expecting him to say. "Um, sure. But are you really sure you want to do that? You have so much responsibility around the village already. I just don't think you'd have time to-" Hiccup kissed her, interrupting her rambling.

"My father can watch the village for a single day. He was chief for over 20 years. He can do it just once more." He grinned. "Heck, I'm sure he probably misses it." They laughed together for a moment. He looked at Astrid, sitting before him in the moonlight. She didn't think she was going out again, so she had let her hair down instead of keeping it in a braid like it usually was. She had thrown a ratty old overcoat on herself to keep from catching cold. He thought she could never look more beautiful. He took a small breath, then let it out in a deep, happy sigh. "Astrid, I didn't call you out here with me just to tell you about searching for Runa. I could have told you tomorrow, or whenever I next saw you." His heart starting pounding in his chest.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked after a moment of silence.

Hiccup stood up, and pulled her up with him. "Astrid Hofferson, will you do me the greatest honor of all and be my bride?"


	3. Hazy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter to focus on the ladies' friendship. If you don't want to read this one, that's okay, but there are a couple of important things in it (not too huge but whatever)

Astrid sat on Stormfly's back, not really paying attention to the rider and dragon in front of her in the arena. Stormfly suddenly jolted to the left, and Astrid snapped out of it just in time to keep from falling off. This lesson in particular was a battling lesson against a young man and his Monstrous Nightmare. It was a good thing Stormfly had a mind of her own, or else they would have been burnt to death with the power of the other dragon. Stormfly flung some of her spines at the Nightmare, and the man fell off trying to dodge the attack.

Astrid quickly jumped off of Stormfly and ran over to him. "Are you alright Oliver?" She asked.

He suddenly opened his eyes and took a deep breath of air. He had landed on his back and gotten the wind knocked out of him. He looked up at her and took her hand to get up. "Man, I can't believe I lost to you again." He sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I have way more experience, that's all." She crossed her arms and went back to her daze as Oliver walked off with his dragon.

"You alright Astrid?" Eret asked. He had been fixing up a part of the iron fence where a dragon had broken through it recently. He shook her shoulder slightly after she didn't answer him for a moment.

Surprised, she grabbed his arm, ready to fling him across the arena. When she realized it was just Eret, she let him go. "Yeah... Was that the last lesson of the day?" She sighed.

"Yeah he was." Eret shook his arm out a little. Astrid may have been small but she sure was strong. "You sure you're okay?"

"I give you my word Eret." She shot him a smile as she walked out with Stormfly.

While she was putting Stormfly away in the stables, she noticed Ruffnut walking past outside. After locking her dragon in, she ran outside to meet up with her. "Ruffnut! Wait up!" She called.

Ruffnut turned halfway and smiled as she saw her old friend coming towards her. "Astrid! Long time no talk." She went in for a noogie, being the tomboy that she was, but Astrid was able to dodge it. "Hey, you okay?" Ruffnut asked. They always played around when they were together.

Astrid pouted. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She looked out towards the water. "Actually, if it's alright, I need to talk to you." Who better to talk to about this than her? She thought.

"Definitely. Let me just go grab my big guy from Tuffnut. I'll meet you back here in 10." With that, Ruffnut ran off towards the docks.

Astrid smiled and went back into the stables to grab Stormfly once more. "Sorry girl. I promise I'll give you a rest after one more ride..." She patted Stormfly's neck and hopped aboard.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ruffnut asked after they had flown a bit away from the island.

Astrid turned to her so sharply it made her catch her breath. "Ruffnut, I'm going to tell you something in secret. Nobody else knows about this, and I need it to stay that way for just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?" She asked, her tone completely serious.

"O-Of course Astrid. Anything." Ruffnut said, totally surprised.

Astrid let out a breath and leaned back on Stormfly's back. "Hiccup asked me to marry him last night." She said softly.

Ruffnut grinned. "And what? Did you turn him down?" She asked, completely joking. When Astrid turned to her again, she lost her grin. "Why Astrid? You guys have been together forever!"

"I didn't exactly turn him down. I just asked him to let me think about it for a day or so." She said defensively.

"Well what in Odin's name are you waiting for? The boy is clearly mad about you." No matter how old he truly got, Hiccup would always be a boy in her eyes. "You could be Mrs. Chief." She chuckled at her own joke.

"But that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want everyone to look at me differently just because I'll be married to the chief..." She laid down completely on Stormfly's back now and closed her eyes.

They both glided in silence for a couple of moments. Finally Ruffnut spoke. "If it were me, I wouldn't let anything get in my way. I've known you for a very long time Astrid. Nothing has ever kept you from what you want. You've been scared before, but you never let it get in your way. You should treat this the same way. As your best friend, I say go for it." She gave Astrid a thumbs up.

Astrid sat up and had slight tears in her eyes. "Ruffnut, thanks. If I didn't think I'd fall in the water, I'd lean over and hug you right now."

Ruffnut put both her arms out in front of her. "Ew no. That's such a girly thing to do." They both laughed. "We should be getting back. Still some daylight out, so Barf and Belch here might still be able to get some fishing in before the day's up."

"Sounds good. Race you there?"

"Bring it on Mrs. Chief." Ruffnut winked at her and they took off.


	4. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit shorter than the others. I just came in from outside where it's all cold and wet... My brain is still warming up. :)

Astrid ran to the Saddlery Shop. The sun was just starting to set and she wanted to give Hiccup her answer before the day was up. "Gobber! Where's Hiccup?" She asked as she noticed he wasn't there at the moment. Lately it wasn't too unusual since he was technically the new chief, but most of the time he did like to hide out here and just get back to how things used to be.

She yelled it so loud that it made Gobber jump, and he accidentally hit his head on a low-hanging piece of wood. He let out a few curses under his breath as he stood. "He took off a little while ago. Probably to go get some rest before the big meeting tomorrow." He rubbed his head where the wood had hit it.

"Meeting? What meeting?" She asked.

"Oh, y'know. Just the annual meeting the chiefs have to talk about new ways to make the village better and see what allies might need reinforcements from any unknown attackers." He turned back around and got back to work. "Boring stuff like that. You know how it is."

"Um, yeah, of course." In all honesty, she had completely forgotten that this meeting was coming up. Such an important meeting, and he had taken the time last night to ask her to be his wife. As she walked away from the saddle shop, she pondered going over to his house just as he had done the night before. If it was as Gobber predicted, he would just be relaxing at home with his parents.

His parents... She stopped walking and looked towards the direction of his house. He currently lived with his parents still. Would they all live together under one house after they got married, or would the two of them look for a new place for themselves, and maybe in the future, even a little one of their own. The thought made her blush deep red. "Whoa Astrid. Calm down. Not everything has to happen at once." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Talking to yourself again?" Hiccup asked, appearing at her side. He had that crooked grin on that she loved so much, and one hand on his right hip.

"Oh, Hiccup. Where did you come from?" She couldn't help but smile at how sassy he currently looked.

"Oh you know... Rescuing damsels in distress, finding new dragons... Oh, and showing Runa our little inn we built a couple years ago. Now that vikings and dragons are all settling in together, we might actually get some visitors to our island! Well... More visitors, that is." He chuckled.

"Wait, so Runa and Arla are staying? For how long?" She had thought they were just passing through.

"I guess Runa got the same idea I did. Now that there's finally another Night Fury, we can explore all of their secret powers together, and maybe see if the female and male ones have any differences, other than just their appearances." Hiccup put his arm around Astrid's shoulders. "It's gonna be great Astrid. I can feel it."

As the sun finished setting, the two of them took a little walk to the water's edge. Everyone from the fishing crew had gone home for the day, and they were completely alone. Astrid thought this would be the most perfect place to give her answer.

"Um, Hiccup, I..." Why was she getting all embarrassed? "I wanted to... Um, give you my answer... You know, for last night." She turned away from him so he wouldn't see how red she was turning, and she started twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that last night... I just... I know we've been together a long time, and I want to be with you forever. It's ok if you don't feel that way."

Astrid turned back around. "Wait Hiccup. That's not what I was going to say."

His disappointed face started to brighten up. "It's not?"

She smiled. "No silly. Of course not." She walked up to him and took his hand. "I wanted to say yes."

"Really?" He turned in a circle, too excited to contain it. "I mean... Really?"

"Yes Hiccup. Really." She chuckled at his excitement.

"Ahhh this is so great Astrid! Now I can go into that meeting tomorrow with happy thoughts." He shook his head. "I've really been dreading going to this meeting. It's always so boring every year."

"Yeah, Gobber mentioned." She remembered he had said almost the same thing just a little while ago.

"Can I walk you home? It's getting dark out." He looked to the sky as the some stars started popping out.

"Sure. That sounds perfect." He took her hand and they headed back toward the village. They both couldn't be happier at that moment.


End file.
